Samuel Vance
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Visual: Painting Visual: Description Height: 5ft 9in. Weight: 170 lbs. Notable' 'character' 'traits:'' 'Dazzling beard with a matching mustache with warm dark blue eyes.'' Samuel Vance is 5'9" tall, with a normal build, weighing roughly 170 lbs. Samuel has black hair that is cut short and a dazzling beard and with a matching mustache. And he has dark blue eyes and his skin is not pale but do have some color from the sun. Samuel Vance look like a man one would like to talk to. His Dazzling beard which he often strokes can get almost everyone to relax in his presence. He is not someone who is athletic or skinny, Muscular", heavy. But one can some time see that he is fast on his feet. Personality: Description (Most formulations include the possibility of mixtures of the types. this is what use when I create my characters.) '''Sanguine '' (pleasure-seeking and sociable), '' Choleric '' (ambitious and leader-like), '' Melancholic (analytical and quiet), and '' '''Phlegmatic' (relaxed and peaceful) ' Samuel Vance is playful, lively, sociable, serious, cautious and suspicious but can fake carefreeness he is talkative, and pleasure-seeking. He is warm-hearted and a true romantic but is a pessimist which is something that has helped him but is something that irritates him as he want to be what he so often try to pretend to be. He can make new friends easily, he is imaginative and often have many ideas and he can be flighty and changeable. He is also some time preoccupied with the tragedy and cruelty in the world and is susceptible to depression and moodiness. Which is when he lets himself be taken over by his vice. Pre-Birth His Grandfather’s Father Before Samuel Vance was born, something happened that would shape Samuel's life more than other things. His grandfather’s father who was a lord who was sworn to Casterly Rock and he was the lord of Silverhill in the Westerland. This relative by the name Sam was not so good with his gold and his tittle and was cheated 1,000,000 gold. And he was already in debt to Casterly Rock a quantity of 1,000,000 gold. Which he had only a month left to pay back. He had to sell his land and title to pay back the debt. But after he sold all his possessions he found the evidence of the fraud. But what he did not know was that the Lord of the Casterly Rock was part of this and when he accused the family who cheated him. So was it decided that everything would be settled by trial by combat. Unprepared for trial by combat he had no other warrior than himself. Which resulted that he was killed by the House Serrett which was the family that had deceived him and bought the land, of him and the tittle lord of Silverhill. (When Sam died of his wounds so said the leader of the House Serrett. “I have No Rival because they're all dead.” Which led to their motto be “I have no Rival.”) '''Coat of arms: ''(a peacock in his pride on cream), '' Words: ''(I Have No Rival), '' Seat: ''(Silverhill), '' Region: ''(the Westerlands),and ' '''Overlord: ''(House Lannister).'' ''''' His Grandfather Samuel Vance grandfather left the Westerlands without a title and without riches. He moved to the Riverlands and began making contacts in order to build up a trading empire. Which was possible because their family had friends in the Riverlands. This would be the start of one of the largest trading empire Westeros had seen. But the start was not a pretty one. Much work and all the noble looked at them as they were commoner. All this was something that made Samuel Vance grandfather taking his life. Samuel Vance grandfather could not bear the shame. To live as a commoner, even if it was a commoner with more money when most His Father Samuel Vance dad lived with the knowledge that his father killed himself over the fact that they did not have a title. But he had not lived when they were nobles so there was not really anything that he could miss. So he focused on trading and making contacts so that their trade empire would go from 3 to 4 in Resources. He became known as a merchant of Riverland and died of disease when his son was only 14. Childhood Samuel Vance followed his father on all his trips and he was often invited to meetings with both the rich and the noble. Samuel did not have much time for friends because they were always moving to a new place. this led to Samuel be good at creating friends quickly. because he did not have time to do it slowly. His dad taught him everything he needed to know about how the economy is managed, how to persuade people and how politics works. He even trained Samuel to lie. and how to look for lies. Teenage life Samuel Vance father died when he was 14 by disease. Samuel was not unprepared they had known that his father would die soon. And the last year with his dad as they spent time talking about Samuel's Grandfather and Grandfather's Father. It became clear to Samuel that his father was disappointed in himself for not being able to raise their family to a noble house with his time on the world He did not teal Samuel to try but it was the underline of the talks. Adult hood Samuel continue to grow the family trading empire so it would go from 4 to 5 in resources But a very strange day so was he invited to the family Vance for a Dress Balls. Samuel attended and walked around and talked to people who could prove important contacts in the future. But while Samuel went around he got goose skin on the arms and worried that someone was spying on him. Some of the ladies looked at him as if they felt sorry for him. And so it happened Samuel followed their gaze and saw behind his shoulder where a very beautiful woman stood. She looked Samuel in the face without the slightest of concern that all looked at them. And then she looked over at a friend with a questioning facial expression which she got a thumb up for. She grabbed Samuel's hand and said "you will dance with me" Not in a questioning tone, but in a tone with authority. And it was so Samuel met heir of Wayfarer's Rest her name is Liane Vance daughter of Karyl Vance. Samuel fall in love and Liane got the man she always wanted a man she could push around About Samuel Vance when Samuel Vance married into the family vance so was it understood that it was to help with the family vance economic problems. Samuel Vance made sure to pay for a number of projects that would fix their financial problems. But even if it was mony in the story so did Samuel love his wife Samuel is not like the others in the family because the family Vance has a very militaristic hitstoria as a military defense postion as their defensive castle Wayfarer's Rest is between the Westerland and the Riverlands Regional Capital. if a war were to break out between the Riverlands and the Westerland would Wayfarer's Rest be the first place to be attacked. Samuel Vance has lived for some time as a commoner and is therefore often on their side when it comes to the law. But he is also one who likes to stand on the side of the underdog. Samuel Vance respects his memory of his father and grandfather which in his eyes are heroes whom he looks up to and that he is worried about looking down at him with disappointment.